


Weddings and Bodies

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding day and Greg is nervous, Sherlock laments the lack of bodies and no one can figure out why Sherlock is best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings and Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzybooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/gifts).



> For fuzzybooks who asked for Greg and Molly getting married.

Greg took a deep breath. He then released it in a coughing fit.

“If you die before the ceremony, I doubt Molly will be pleased.” Sherlock commented dryly from his seat in the corner. “And as I’ve been informed breathing, while boring, is necessary I think you should attempt to do it.”

“I’m fine Sherlock. Not dead.” Greg began to play with his untied tie, making another attempt to tie it. Somehow he stuffed up the knot he had been tying for years. Again.

“Pity. A dead body might liven up the reception.” Sherlock sighed as he watched the fourth attempt. He stood and moved to stand in front of Greg, grabbing the man’s hands and forcing them away from the tie.

“Sherlock-“

“I will tie it. Before you strangle yourself.” In a few quick movements, he had the tie tied perfectly and he adjusted it to suit Greg.

“What if she doesn’t show?” Greg whispered. “I’m an old divorcee-“

“And Molly possesses above average amounts of intelligence. No one with that would fail to see the logic in appearing at their own wedding if you were the groom.”

Greg blinked. “Was that a compliment? I think that was a compliment.”

“Better write it down then.” John commented as he poked his head in the door. “Sherlock’s not likely to repeat it.”

Sherlock huffed. “I might if you made less of a fuss over my logical conclusions.”

“Double compliment. Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes?” John joked and Greg laughed feeling a bit of the tension leaving him.

“Fine, yes. Five minutes until we’re needed. You can leave now John.” With a smirk, John shut the door.

Greg felt his breath leave him again. Sherlock rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Greg’s shoulders. 

“You managed this ceremony with that dull creature you used to be married to. This is Molly, who cares far more for you. Now stop this irrational panicking.”

Greg stared at him. “Why did I pick you to be my best man?”

“Because the other options were John or Anderson. And for some reason you judged me to be the better option.” Sherlock’s tone left no doubt as to his opinion of Greg’s intelligence for choosing him but his eyes were soft.

Greg smiled. “Oh right. That’s why.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but John poked his head back into the room at that moment. 

“Okay Greg. Showtime.” 

Sherlock removed his hands but, after a moment, placed one on Greg’s back. “Go get her.” He whispered. 

******** 

Greg moved silently through the seat crowd of their friend and family. His daughter was with Molly, acting as a bridesmaid but he could see his son standing by the front seats having already walked down the aisle as the ring bearer with Molly’s flower girl niece.

His ex wasn’t here. Thank goodness.

As he passed his son Greg gave him a small smile. The beam he got in return melted a few more of his butterflies. The kids loved Molly, this was the right thing-

The music started. Greg took a deep breath as Sherlock nudged him with his shoulder. Then Molly walked in.

She was beautiful, in a simple dress of white and holding onto her father’s arm.

He met her eyes and suddenly the wait for her to walk down the aisle seems to last forever.

“She’s beautiful.” Sherlock whispered.

“Yeah.” Lestrade breathed as she reached them and he held out his hand.

Molly took it with a smile.

******** 

“There you are.” Greg whispered as he found Molly sitting by a cupboard. 

She jumped. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t, I mea-“

Greg held up a hand. “Too many people, all wanting to talk to you?”

Molly nodded shyly. “I just needed some space.”

“I understand.” He helped her to her feet and pulled her into a kiss. “I missed my bride.”

She started to giggle, the relief of being alone getting to her. Her giggles caused him to laugh and soon they were kissing the laughter from another. The kisses grew heated and Greg opened the cupboard door and Molly pulled him into it. However neither thought to actually shut the door.

“Oh dull. Will they be like that all evening?” Sherlock drawled from behind them. Greg tried to move away but Molly pulled him into another kiss.

“Probably for another week.” John commented mildly. “That’s what the honeymoon is for. Come on you two, we’ve got to give the speeches.”

Greg managed to pull himself away from Molly then. “Sherlock-“

“My speech is appropriate. John made sure of it.” He snapped. “Now out of the cupboard.”

With a blush, Greg helped his wife -his wife!- out of the hiding spot he had found her by.

Sherlock eyed them both. “After the speeches, go stand by the drinks. I’ll cause a distraction and you can sneak off. People won’t notice you’re gone.”

“Sherlock-” Greg started to say, gratefulness in his voice.

“Do not mention it. Now come on.”

******** 

The room held it’s breath as Sherlock stood for his speech. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “The confidence in me is overwhelming.” He said, startling a few laughs from surprised throats.

“To this day, I have no idea why Le-Greg asked me to be his best man. I do not often remember his name, I do not treat him kindly and he’s often angry at me for ridiculous things like berating his team.”

“What you say is uncalled for!” Greg heckled.

“Then stop your team being idiots and I won’t say it!” Sherlock retorted and the room laughed. “Like many others I questioned his wisdom in choosing me. He owes me nothing but his case rate while I owe him my life. So, I’m not going to stand here and share sentiments about the “couple”. There’s no real point. Their marriage is simply the result of Greg finally gaining the intelligence to notice what was always there and Molly finally finding a non-psychopathic man who was capable of loving her like she deserves.”

Sherlock paused as someone blew their nose loudly. “John informs me I’m supposed to make a toast now so. To Molly and Greg Lestrade, may their lives be full of all those things people cherish. And dead bodies.” The room gasped and Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Otherwise they’ll both be out of a job.” He added.

John started to laugh. “To Molly and Greg!” He declared and the shell shocked room repeated the toast. 

Greg smiled through his tears. He had definitely made the right choice. 


End file.
